Only Me
by BXian
Summary: "Hanya aku, Baekhyun, hanya aku!" CHANBAEK. YAOI. RnR?


**Only Me**

 **ChanBaek**

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun layak diberi predikat sebagai aktor terbaik, karena kemampuan aktingnya yang bisa mengelabui semua orang. Tapi Luhan menyangkal itu, karena _hell_! Bahkan Byun Baekhyun bukan seorang aktor ataupun idola. Dia hanya remaja tanggung dengan hormon yang berlebihan. Dan yeah jangan lupakan dengan segala tipu daya yang mampu membuat semua orang terperangkap dalam permainannya, termasuk musuh sekaligus kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala setiap Baekhyun sudah melancarkan aksinya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil penumpang dengan raut wajah sedih dan bibir mengerucut.

Luhan yang berada dikursi pengemudi memutar bola mata sembari mulai menjalankan Bugatti Veyron miliknya. "Berhenti menunjukan raut wajahmu yang menjijikan itu Byun. Dan Kyungsoo, tentu saja dia berhasil. Dia penipu yang ulung, ingat?"

Baekhyun mendelik, menatap garang pada kaca spion yang menampilkan wajah Kyungsoo yang menyeringai serta Luhan yang tersenyum mengejek. "Aku bukan penipu! Ini hanya salah satu kelebihan yang dimiliki olehku, oke!"

"Ya ya terserahmu." Luhan mengibaskan sebelah tangan tak acuh. Kyungsoo yang berada disebelah Luhan menoleh padanya dengan seringai lebar.

"Jadi kita akan bersenang - senang malam ini?" Ketiganya saling melirik dengan seringai yang tersemat sebelum sorakan memenuhi mobil itu yang melenggang membelah jalanan.

"Oh yeah! Mari kita menikmati hidup yang menyedihkan ini!"

* * *

e)(o

* * *

Malam hari begitu dingin, suhu kota Seoul hampir mencapai angka terendah. Orang-orang yang masih beraktivitas memakai pakaian tebal untuk mengusir hawa dingin, sebagian lebih memilih meringkuk nyaman diatas kasur dengan penghangat ruangan yang menyala. Namun semua berbanding terbalik dengan ruangan disebuah gedung elit dijantung kota.

Tak ada hawa dingin menusuk kulit, tak ada orang berpakaian tebal. Yang ada malah sebaliknya, suhu ruangan terasa panas, orang-orang berpakaian terbuka, hampir tanpa busana. Suara musik yang dimainkan seorang DJ menghentakkan telinga disepenjuru ruangan, asap rokok, alkohol, orang-orang yang menari dilantai dansa berbaur menjadi satu. Menggila, saling menyentuh tanpa kenal. Lagipula, siapa yang peduli, mereka menikmati dan tak ada kesalahan akan itu.

Baekhyun menghembuskan asap rokok melalui celah bibirnya, terkekeh saat hazelnya menangkap Luhan yang dikerubungi semua orang menggila dilantai dansa.

"Oh sejak kapan terakhir kali kita bersenang-senang seperti ini?!"

Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya, mengedikan bahu, tangannya memainkan gelas berisikan batu es dengan cairan bening yang berada digengaman, sebelum meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak. "Kurasa saat kau diklaim oleh musuhmu."

Baekhyun terkekeh, tenggorokannya terasa terbakar saat meminum cairan kekuningan seperti yang sahabatnya lakukan. Aaah benar, semuanya berubah saat kejadian dikantin tempo lalu. Saat musuhnya mencium dan mengklaim dirinya. Dan saat itu pula kehidupannya berubah.

"Mau menggila seperti Luhan?!" Rokok yang tinggal sedikit ia injak, memandangi Kyungsoo yang wajahnya mulai memerah karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka menggila ditengah keramaian dan dipandang penuh lapar oleh semua orang, terimakasih."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, tatapannya mengarah pada tubuh sahabatnya yang malam ini memang terlihat mengundang, celana jeans ketat, kaos putih dibalut jaket denim membungkus tubuh berisi sahabatnya. Hazelnya terhenti pada bibir berbentuk hati yang terlihat merekah dan mengkilap ditengah cahaya yang remang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek saat tahu kearah mana hazel sahabatnya terpaku. "Mau mencobanya?"

Baekhyun membalas senyum mengejek Kyungsoo dengan seringaian. "Tentu!"

Tak menunggu lama, kedua bibir itu sudah saling memagut dengan beringas. Baekhyun melesakan lidahnya didalam mulut Kyungsoo, mengobrak-abrik apa saja yang bisa dicapai lidah. Kyungsoo menggeram tertahan, lidahnya balas membelit, sebelum ia menggigit bibir tipis sahabatnya dengan keras.

Lelaki bermata sipit itu mengaduh, memegang bibirnya yang berdarah ulah makhluk mungil yang sedang tertawa keras disampingnya. Ia mendelik, itu sakit, oke!

"Kenapa kau menggigitku?!" Yang ditanya tersenyum lebar sembari mengedikan bahu. "Hanya ingin saja!"

Sial! Jika bukan sahabat yang sudah lama bersamanya bahkan saat masih memakai popok, ia dengan senang hati akan mencokel mata bulat itu.

Mengambil gelas yang berisi whiskey, ia mendelik pada lelaki bermata doe itu,sebelum menenggak cairan yang entah milik siapa.

"Hey, aku hanya berusaha mengurangi hukuman yang akan kau terima dari Chanyeol, oke!"

Mengurangi apanya? Dengan menggigit bibirnya hingga menimbulkan bekas malah hukumannya akan semakin bertambah. Ia memutar bola mata malas sebelum tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Karena Kyungsoo, hukuman Chanyeol itu menyenangkan!" Dengan dramatis ia menjilat bibirnya sembari memejamkan mata untuk menggoda sahabatnya yang sedang mengernyit jijik.

"Ewh! Menjijikan!" Baekhyun terbahak. Tubuhnya ia bawa menuju lantai dansa, sebelah tangannya terangkat, tanda pamit pergi, tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang sedang menggerutu diatas sopa yang sedari tadi mereka tempati.

Lantai dansa terasa sesak. Lelaki dan perempuan berbaur menjadi satu. Keringat dan asap rokok bukan penghalang untuk menghentikan langkah Baekhyun menuju tengah kerumunan yang menggila, lagipula, ini adalah dunianya sebelum Park Chanyeol memegang kendali hidupnya. Sudut matanya menangkap Luhan yang diapit oleh para pria dan wanita, mereka saling menyentuh. Dua kancing atas kemeja hitam kebesaran yang membalut tubuhnya ia buka, rambut pinkisnya dibiarkan berantakan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Yeah, ini adalah apa yang mereka butuhkan

* * *

e)(o

* * *

Porsche berjenis 918 Spyder membelah perkotaan Seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil berwarna hitam-orange itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung tak lama kemudian, terparkir diantara Ferrari dan Bugatti yang familier. Rambut abu-abu gelap muncul diikuti tubuh tinggi berbalut kaos hitam dengan jaket berwarna serupa. Park Chanyeol, menaikan sebelah alis melihat dua sahabatnya yang menatap malas.

"Kau terlambat satu menit Park!"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas, hanya satu menit, Oh Sehun memang hiperbolis. Tanpa menghiraukan kedua sahabatnya ia melangkah menuju club dimana anak anjingnya berada.

Jongin dan Sehun mengikuti. Tak perlu kartu indentitas, para penjaga sudah hapal betul siapa mereka, mereka hanya menganggukan kepala lalu memasuki salah satu club mewah dikota Seoul.

"Kau yakin mereka disini?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan, menunggu jawaban.

"Hm! Alat pelacak yang kau pasang pada handphone Baekhyun berlokasi disini." Jongin menjawab, sudut bibirnya terangkat saat onyx nya menangkap sesuatu. "Ooh~ Aku sudah menemukan mangsa. Selamat bersenang - senang kawan!"

Chanyeol mengedikan bahu, melihat Jongin pergi. Ia bawa obsidiannya pada Sehun yang sedang menyeringai. "Kau?"

Sang lawan bicara mengedikkan dagu pada kerumunan orang ditengah lantai. Pada lelaki bersurai madu, rusanya. "Dan sepertinya anak anjingmu juga disana!" Lalu berlalu pergi menuju sang pujaan hati.

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. Yeah, anak anjingnya berada disana, ditengah kerumunan manusia, menggeliat, meliukkan tubuh tanpa atasan, siap menunggu hukuman.

Bibirnya ia bawa untuk membasahi bibir, meminimalisir tenggorokan yang tiba - tiba kering.

Lagu berganti. Lautan manusia diambang batas kesadaran makin menggila. Park Chanyeol dengan seringainya melewati tanpa hambatan.

Ada amarah saat tangan - tangan menjijikan itu menyentuh propertinya. Meremas apa yang menjadi haknya. Matanya memicing saat sudah berada didekat Baekhyun.

Anak anjingnya sudah mulai nakal. Oh ralat, anak anjingnya memang sudah nakal. Dan anak nakal, harus diberi hukuman.

Semua orang tahu siapa Park Chanyeol. Mereka mengenal Chanyeol yang sudah terlalu sering kesini. Maka, saat sang empu datang dan menatap datar, mereka menyingkir perlahan menyisakan objek yang tadi mereka nikmati meski hanya menyentuh sejengkal.

Baekhyun masih meliukkan tubuh tanpa menyadari sekitar, memejamkan mata, mengangkat tangan mengikuti arus lagu. Saat ada sepasang lengan yang merambati pinggang, ia tersentak sesaat, sebelum mendekatkan tubuh pada si penyengkeram pinggang.

Hembus napas menerpa tengkuk, membuat menggigil. Seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang mendaratkan kecupan panas pada bahunya yang telanjang. Tangan besar itu bergerilya, menjamah perut datarnya dengan sentuhan sehalus bulu kapas.

Itu membuatnya terengah. Gerakan tubuhnya terhenti saat tiba - tiba tangan itu memelintir kedua putingnya kasar. Kepalanya terdongkak, mendarat pada bahu si tersangka. Bibir tipisnya terbuka, melenguh, indera penciumannya menangkap bau familier. Wangi jeruk, papermint serta kayu manis. Wangi yang selalu ia hirup setiap hari. Wangi yang berasal dari…

"Menikmati waktu belajarmu sayang?"

Wangi yang berasal dari kekasih otoriternya.

"C-chanyeol?"

Kesadarannya terkumpul. Tubuhnya dibalikan kasar. Toleransinya terhadap alkohol memang tinggi, ia beruntung akan hal itu. Namun ia tak beruntung akan tatapan tajam dihadapannya sekarang.

"A-aku"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol mengelus pelipis Baekhyun dengan punggung tangan. Menikmati bagaimana anak anjingnya gelisah mencari alasan. Tatapannya tetap datar, sebelah tangannya ia cengkramkan pada pinggang telanjang Baekhyun sebelum ditariknya kasar.

Hidung Baekhyun menabrak dada bidang Chanyeol. Dalam kepalanya berputar - putar mencari alasan yang tepat. Tiba - tiba ia mendongkakkan kepalanya agar bersitatap dengan obsidian Chanyeol.

Tatapan Baekhyun hampir mirip seperti anak anjing yang terlantar, jurus andalannya. Ia mulai merengek sebelum jari telunjuk yang lebih tinggi menerobos ke dalam mulut.

"Bibirmu lecet, membengkak," jari itu bergerak mengelus luka gigitan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dengan suka rela mengumpati Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Telunjuk Chanyeol bergerak kedalam, memainkan lidah Baekhyun. Sebelum Baekhyin bisa menghisap jari kekasihnya, jari itu keluar, menelusuri pipi menuju leher meninggalkan jejak saliva.

"Kissmark," telunjuknya menekan tanda kemerahan yang menghiasi leher anak anjingnya dengan keras. Baekhyun meringgis, cengkraman pada sebelah pinggangnya mengerat.

Telunjuk itu bergerak pada bahu, lengan, lalu terhenti pada punggung yang telanjang. "Kau tak memakai baju. Membiarkan mereka menatapmu kelaparan," kedua tangan Chanyeol turun kebawah, menuju pantat berisi kekasihnya, "membiarkan mereka melihat apa yang seharusnya hanya terlihat olehku," dan meremasnya kasar.

Baekhyun merintih. Pantatnya dicengkeram kasar, tatapan datar obsidian itu tak membantu.

"Kau berbohong. Mengatakan padaku akan belajar dan menginap dirumah Luhan, namun apa yang ku dapatkan, hm?"

 _Aku tak akan selamat!_

"Katakan padaku Baekhyun, apa yang harus ku lakukan padamu?"

* * *

e)(o

* * *

"D-dua _hiks_ puluh empat."

Plak!

"Dua puluh nggh l-lima."

Plak!

"Du- aaaah!"

"No, no. Count for me, Baby. Atau kau akan menghitung dari awal lagi."

Telapak tangan kembali mendarat pada daging kenyal yang kini sudah memerah, bahkan berdarah.

Plak!

"Du-dua hiks Chan~ S-sakit!" Baekhyun merintih. Pantatnya mati rasa. Sudah ketiga kalinya ia menghitung dari awal. Biasanya Chanyeol tak semarah ini, sudah sering kali ia mendapat hukuman, tapi tidak ada yang separah ini.

Setelah menyampirkan jaket pada tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeretnya keluar dari club, mengemudi kesetanan, membanting tubuhnya pada kasur diapartemen si tinggi.

Baekhyun tak berani berbicara atau merengek seperti apa yang sering dia lakukan, tubuhnya dibuat telanjang. Chanyeol mengurungnya pada lemari kosong dengan tangan yang terikat, mata tertutup kain hitam, telanjang dalam waktu satu jam dikegelapan. Dan itu mengerikan.

"Oh sayang. Aku juga sakit saat mereka menyentuhmu dengan kurang ajar," tangannya kembali menampar pantat memerah yang tersaji dipangkuan, "terlebih saat kau menikmatinya, tidak 'kah kau tahu seberapa sakitnya aku?"

"M-maaf!" Baekhyun mencicit disela ringgisan. Ia terisak, mencengkeram sperai abu dihadapannya.

Bersama tamparan yang terhenti, tubuh telanjangnya dibawa telentang. Chanyeol ada diatasnya, menjilat air mata yang membasahi pipi. Hazel berkaca Baekhyun menatap obsidian yang menatapnya lembut. Lidah Chanyeol mengetari kedua pipi Baekhyun, bergerak mencecap air asin itu lalu terhenti pada kelopak mata. Hisapan pada matanya membuat Baekhyun melenguh, tangan lentiknya ia bawa mencengkeram otot lengan lelaki diatasnya.

"Sudahkah kau tahu, Baekhyun?" si tinggi berbicara didepan mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka, menekankan tubuhnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah telanjang, si hazel menatap obsidian itu sayu, "air matamu selalu bisa membuatku ereksi dengan cepat. Maka dari itu," Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, dicengkeramnya diatas kepala sang empu, "teruslah menangis!" Bersamaan dengan itu, penis besar Chanyeol menerobos lubang kering Baekhyun yang belum disiapkan dalam sekali hentak.

"Aarrgh!" jeritan Baekhyun langsung dibungkam oleh bibir Chanyeol. Dilumatnya kasar bibir mungil yang sudah menjadi candu. Pinggul si obsidian terus bergerak tanpa peduli darah yang merembes keluar. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir deras dengan pelupuk matanya yang tertutup. Hal itu malah menjadi penyemangat Chanyeol untuk bergerak semakin brutal.

Lidah Chanyeol yang berada didalam mulut Baekhyun bergerak kesana-kemari. Tangan besarnya ia bawa menelusuri pinggul seksi kekasihnya sebelum terhenti pada bongkah pantat memerah kesukaannya dan meremasnya gemas. Pinggulnya masih ia gerakkan kasar, Baekhyun mulai membalas ciumannya dengan air mata yang masih mengucur.

Meski sudah berkali - kali melakukan seks kasar, Baekhyun masih harus menyesuaikan, ia belum terbiasa. Apalagi dengan Chanyeol yang selalu suka melihatnya menangis. Ya, tentu saja Baekhyun tahu. Merengek, sembari mengeluarkan air mata saat ia meminta keinginannya terpenuhi hampir setiap hari ia lakukan. Dan tentu, gembungan dicelana kekasih otoriternya saat ia mengeluarkan air mata selalu tertangkap oleh hazelnya.

Chanyeol itu berengsek. Penuh kontrol dan pemaksa. Selalu ereksi saat kekasihnya menangis. Selalu menginginkan keinginannya terpenuhi yang kadang membuat Baekhyun jengkel setengah mati.

"Hnng!" Baekhyun melenguh. Penis besar kekasihnya menyentuh prostatnya berkali - kali dengan kasar. Tangan lentiknya mencengkeram rambut abu pria diatasnya, menariknya untuk terus memanjakan dada sensitifnya dengan lidah panas si tinggi.

Dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol memenuhi.

Bunyi perpaduan daging yang bertubrukan memenuhi kamar luas. Dinding monokron menjadi saksi bagaimana geraman dan desah napas bersahutan membentuk suasana erotis. Bibir Chanyeol bergerak menuju leher anak anjingnya, mengigit leher itu hingga berdarah lalu menyesapnya. Tak mempedulikan teriakan dan jembakan pada rambut, lidahnya ia bawa pada tulang selangka untuk melakulan hal yang sama. Menggigit hingga berdarah lalu menyesap cairan asin dan berkarat itu.

Baekhyun merintih disela desah. Air mata masih mengalir pada mata sipitnya. Chanyeol menyaksikan dengan binar pada obsidiannya bagaimana Baekhyun pasrah dalam kungkungan. Pinggulnya tak pernah berhenti, masih bergerak kasar dengan penis yang terus menabrak pada prostat yang membengkak.

"Baekhyun?"

Hazel Baekhyun terbuka, bertubrukan dengan obsidian yang memandang lembut. Semburat merah pada pipi tak bisa si kecil tahan. "A-aaphah?"

Pergerakan pinggul si tinggi berhenti. Penisnya tertanam dalam pada lubang candunya. Napas mereka saling bersahutan.

"Baekhyun." Si hazel mengerjap. Obsidian Chanyeol berbinar memandangnya memuja. Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak.

"Baekhyun." Tangan si tinggi bergerak mengelus pelipis si kecil yang berkeringat.

"Y-ya?"

"Baekhyun," dahi mereka melekat, obsidian dan hazel bertemu tatap, "tolong ingat ini dalam kepalamu," jari Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi yang memerah, "kau adalah milikku," kelopak mata tertutup, bibir mereka bertemu dalam hisapan yang candu. Lembut, memabukkan.

" **Hanya aku, Baekhyun, hanya aku!** "

.

.

.

* * *

Tadinya mau bikin sequel Hanya aku, musuhmu. Tapi kok diksi sama alurnya melenceng jauh?'-'

Tolong abaikan ketypoan, ini belum diedit! Dan yeah, ini perdana bikin NC, meski aneh NCnya.

See you!

Salam, **CHANBAEK IS REAL!**


End file.
